


Vegas

by romanoir



Category: IASIP, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoir/pseuds/romanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee has finally broken away from Dennis and moved across the country to follow her acting dreams. Mac takes Dennis to Vegas to help him ignore the blinding pain not realising his dream was about to come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> -this is a short ficlet based on a dream, i may turn it into a longer version when i have time-

He’s never seen so many half-naked women as he whirls around and around (the liquor rolls even faster round his stomach with this new momentum) taking in the lights of this new, new city. He stumbles his way around the blocks, reassuring hand at his back, guiding him, but not. Because this, my friend, is Vegas, baby, and you’re not here if you can really remember it. Dennis has too much heart to tell him that that’s the sixties, not Vegas, and so just yanks on his jacket and pulls him along, muttering complaints about the cold.

Mac follows, half in a daze, around corner, and corner, neon and neon, stripper and tranny until they reach the hotel. Shoving the key in the lock, Dennis gets inside briskly, Mac pulling the door behind him, and pulling Dennis towards him within the same heartbeat. The lights go out and they stumble backwards, collapsing on the bed and groping in the dark – pushing and pulling and reaching that final grunt of ‘Dennis’.  
Mac falls back, back, back into the seedy hotel mattress stained with a thousand divorces and affairs and paid-for good times. And this time?

Just a goodbye from a sister and compensation from a friend.  
At least, it is for the one who wont remember the next day.  
But for the one that will?  
It’s ten years of waiting.


End file.
